Vampire Hunter
by WonderRin
Summary: Rin Kagami's home is made up out of three bases. Commander, Captain, and Hunter. Now, there's a Vampire base. Would Rin fall in love with one of the Vampires, or would he kill her first before anything else? AU Len x Rin. Onesided: Kaito x Rin, Dell x Rin, Aito x Rin, Piko x Rin. Slight Oliver x Rin. AITO IS AN OC! DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. The Pistol

Vampire Hunter

* * *

Summary: Rin Kagami was born to be a Vampire Hunter. She never cared for the Vampires, and never wanted to. But, when an old friend of hers comes upon her, who's a Vampire, would she fall in love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

A pistol was thrown in the air. I watched it as it was caught perfectly by my partner, Miku Hatsune. Her pigtails flipped over her shoulder as she turned to a Vampire.

Miku put her finger on the trigger and pushed down. The bullet shot the Vampire in the head. I know what you're thinking: Vampires don't die from guns. Well, on the contrary, these pistols have special bullets that can only kill Vampires, no human. The Vampire's head jerked to the back, having blood roll down his forehead. Miku closed her eyes. She still wasn't used to seeing Vampires die.

I laughed in my hand. "Where's your pistol at, Miku?" Miku twirled to me. She smiled sheepishly. I wonder what she is going to say this time.

She rubbed the back of her head. "Weeelll…. Now that you mention it, Rin…."

"You lost it, didn't you?" I ask, sweat-dropping.

"Yeah," she plainly said.

"I figured, " I mumble. "I guess we have to tell Commander Megurine that you lost your pistol…again." Miku laughed nervously.

"Yeah, that would be best." The two of us walked side-by-side to the Commander base.

There are three bases. Commander base, Captain base, and Hunter base, where Miku and I are at. Soon, I will go in the Captain base. I can't wait!

When Miku and I arrive at the Commander base, we see the Badge-put-in, so the Commanders know that it's us and not Vampires. Sometimes, Vampires sneak in the bases, just suck blood. Yeah. It happens. I gesture my hand to Miku. "You can go ahead, Miku-chan," I teased, smirking. Miku rolled her blue eyes at me, sliding her Badge through the slot, and the door opened. She started to walk in it, but a body hopped in before her.

"Hup!" the body shouted when its feet landed on the floor in the Commander base.

Rinto. My brother. Why is he here?

Miku put her hands on her hips. "What the hell, Rinto?!" she hollered. I crossed my arms.

Rinto sweat-dropped. "I'm sorry. I just forgot my badge in here, and I need to get it." Miku narrowed her eyes before sliding the badge in the slot again.

"You're sliding this time, Rinto," Miku seethed, putting her index finger on his chest when she went inside the base. I shook my head, sliding my badge through the slot as well. The doors opened, greeting me into the base. The Commander base is enormous. It's bigger than the Captain base and Hunter base combined. There was only six Commanders: Commander Leon, Commander Lola, Commander Shion, Commander Megurine, Commander Kamui ,and Commander Sakine. They are true Vampire Hunters. My role model is Commander Megurine; she is the best (in my opinion, of course).

I said, "Rinto, just run in there and get your badge before you get into trouble." Rinto nodded and ran in, coming out five seconds later with his badge in hand.

"That was not easy!" he said, running behind Miku, as if he wanted her as his personal shield. I blinked.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "You were only in there for five seconds."

Rinto's blue, innocent-like eyes stared into mine. "It was Commander Leon. You know how rowdy he can get when we don't have our badges," he whispered. Miku grabbed Rinto's wrist, slinging him over so he won't be behind her anymore.

"That's not our problem, Rinto," Miku stated. I laughed.

Rinto huffed, storming off to the Hunter base, yelling, "See you ladies at dinner time!"

I yelled back, "Don't eat all the oranges before dinner, Rinto!"

Rinto's voice was faint. But I could still hear him. "No promises!" I roll my eyes. I know my brother. He will eat those oranges

.

"We have to hurry," I say. Miku nodded, the both of us sprinting into the base to find Commander Megurine.

That's when Commander Shion came up to us. Miku and I blushed. Yeah. You know my secret: I have a big crush on Commander Shion. As well as Miku. "H-hey, Commander Shion," Miku and I stammered in unison. He smiled.

"Is there something you ladies need?" he wondered. Yes, I need you, my inner fangirl drools. I hate her, she is annoying to no end. Even though it's really me.

Miku answered for me. "We need to find Commander Megurine. Do you know where she is by any chance, Commander Shion?" He looked back, and saw her, pointing us toward her. I smiled.

"Thank you," I thanked. He nodded.

"No problem." I know. I'm sixteen, and Commander Shion is eighteen. No chance, right? Well, there may be. Just one day. He walked down the narrow hallway.

"Now, let's go get your new pistol, Miku," I remind. Miku gupled.

"Uh...I feel uncertain about this, Rin," she sputtered. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why is that…?" I wouldn't be scared to speak to Commander Megurine. In fact, I'll be glad and shocked to speak to her.

"What happens if she yells at me?" Miku continued.

I smile assuringly. "Don't worry. She always yells at you." Miku glared at me. I laughed back.

She sighed. "Let's just get this over with," Miku breathed out. I nod. I'll by her side. I know she's not the best around Commander Megurine, so I'll have to do what partners usually do. Be by her side.

I'll live with that motto.

Miku walked slowly up to Commander Megurine's office door. Since she did that, I'll do so with her. When we were in front of her office door, all I could whisper was, "Suspense…." That only made Miku whimper. My inner self smirked. My outer self told me that wasn't wise. I laughed mentally.

I knocked on the door for Miku. She was just staring at the glass door. I could hear a shout for us to come in. I, also, opened the door for Miku, her walking in slowly. Commander Megurine took off her pink-framed glasses. She smiled. I blushed. "Well, what a surprise. Hunter Kagami and Hunter Hatsune. What's the problem?"

I looked over at Miku to see if she wanted me to speak for her. She gave me a look. I knew that she had this now. There's my Miku. Miku stood up straight, clearing her throat.

"I need a new pistol," she simply said. Commander Megurine blinked. I just observed from afar.

"Yeah, you can get one, Hunter Hatsune," Commander Megurine said, smiling warmly. Miku looked shocked. I knew Miku could do it.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Honestly?"

"If you keep it up, I'll change my mind," the woman with long pink locks warned. Miku briskly nodded, taking the pistol that Commander Megurine laid on the table.

"Right," Miku said. The both of us bowed.

"Sorry to bother you, Commander Megurine," we both said in unison. She shook her head.

"It's nothing. Make sure you to get home safely, you hear?" She pointed her glasses at us. We nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am."

She grinned wider. "Good."

The both of us walked to the Hunter base. I patted Miku's back. "I knew you could do it, Miku."

She grinned. "Me too!"

"Right, okay," I said uncertainly.

* * *

A/N: There was chapter one! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE!


	2. Crimson Blood

Vampire Hunter

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Now, onto chapter two of Vampire Hunter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Miku slid her badge through the Hunter base slot. After, I did so. The glass doors opened shorty, and the both of us walked in. I saw that, yes, Rinto was eating the oranges. I should've hid them….

"Ah…good thing you Hunters are here," a voice said, breaking me out of my reverie. Miku and I turned around to see Captain Yowane there. Miku raised an eyebrow with me. "We need to speak to you ladies." She turned around, speaking over her shoulder, "Come with me."

The two of us did as told. We walked behind her down a hallway where transparent windows surrounded us. You could see the Captains assign the Hunters missions to kill these certain Vampires. Some Vampires aren't cold-hearted, some are actually helpful. But, they can't come in a human's sight. So, they stay in caves or anywhere a human won't go. That's wise of them.

Captain Yowane slid her badge in the slot in front of a metal door. Miku and I watched as it opened slowly. When it did, fog came out, blinding me for a second before we all walked in. There, my mouth dropped. "Holy…," Miku gawked. I nodded in agreement. It was a Holy moment.

Captain Yowane smiled. "You see...the Captains are doing an experiment where we have a base just for Vampires." Miku's head whipped over to Captain Yowane.

"Why would you do that? Won't the Vampires like…kill you?" The Captain rolled her eyes.

"That's why it's called a experiment, Hunter Hatsune," she said. Miku blinked before smiling.

"Oh. Dur, I knew that!" Classic Miku, I tell ya. I roll my eyes with Captain Yowane.

I ask, "How many Vampires do you have so far?" I hope that's a good question. It's not everyday that a Hunter like me gets to talk to a Captain like her.

The silver haired woman turns to me. Miku was still gaping at the Vampires in the tubes. "Five," Captain Yowane answers. I nod. The Captain points to a Vampire with silver hair. Why do Captain Yowane and that Vampire look so alike? "That's Dell Honne. He's in an Elite Vampire Group called Crimson Blood. He's not the Leader, but he an Elite, nonetheless," she explained.

"Is that so…?" I wonder to myself, watching him glare at Miku. I laugh quietly when fakingly pouts. "Who's the Leader of Crimson Blood?" I ponder absently. I didn't know why I asked that. I guess I'm really interested in Vampires.

"Len Kagamine. There's five people in the Elite Group of Crimson Blood."

"And these Vampires are the whole Elite Group?"

Captain Yowane nodded. "Yes." She also watched Miku and Dell. They would make an excellent couple, and Kaito and I would be together. Wait. Why did I just think that…?

I looked over to the left to see another Vampire ina tube. But, he looked young. Younger than me. "Who is he?" The little boy was sleeping in the tube. He had a eyepatch, and he looked foreign.

The Captain blinked. "Oh. That's Oliver. He's twelve. And, he's from America."

I was a bit curious. "How did he become Elite when he's so young?" Miku stuck out her tongue at Dell who showed his sharp teeth at her while drool rolled down his chin.

Captain Yowane shrugged. "I have no idea. And that's very...different for me to not know these Vampires." I stared at her, but, then, I heard a yelp. My head shot to Miku who was three feet away from Dell's tube. He had his face planted on the glass.

"What happened Miku?" I asked, shaking my head. These are Vampires, after all.

Miku was holding her chest. "If he weren't trapped in that tube, he could've killed me!" she exclaimed.

Captain Yowane sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Hunter Kagami," she whispered in my ear. I nod. I'm glad I get to talk to a Captain again. Now, time to drag Miku to our dorm room. Like always.

Before Miku and I went, my eye caught a glimpse of another identical blue eye. But, then, that blue eye closed, and I walked out the room with the tubes and Vampires. Crimson Blood sure is interesting.

* * *

It was dinner time Miku and I arrived into the main Hunter corridor. There are about ten Hunters in all. Me, Miku, Rinto, Lenka, Gumi, Mikuo, Luki, Meito, Yuki, and SeeU. There use to be more, but they are...uh...gone. As Hunters, we have to forget about the deaths of our lost ones and move on. That's our motto. We can't be seen showing any weakness. Or we'll get punished.

"I knew you were going to eat those damn oranges," I mumbled to Rinto who laughed.I rolled my eyes and sat at a chair across from Yuki who smiled.

"Evening to you, Hunter Kagami," she greeted. Usually, partners greet each other by their last name, but people who are nothing more than a Hunter, then you have to greet them formally.

I smile back. "It is," I agree. Yuki giggles and eats her food. I look down to see a rice bowl and curry. Yum. It's not my favorite food, but, it can do.

We all ate in laughter, talk, and yeah, laughter. This is my favorite part of the day.

After I ate, I sneaked away from Miku and into the night. I like to practice shooting at bulletins at night. It relaxes me. I took out my pistol and aimed ever so carefully. I shoot. "Bullseye!" I shout hopping up and down. That's when I heard someone come toward me. I aimed in the darkness. "It's just me, Hunter Kagami," a voice that I was fond to assured me. I put away my pistol. I forgot. Those guns don't kill humans. Dammit.

"Hey, Commander Shion." Yeah, I wanted to shoot him, because I do not want to see him!

I saw his light blue hair flow in the darkness toward me. I blush as he comes closer and closer, just close enough so I can gaze into his eyes. Ugh! Shut up, Rin! Don't think about that!

"I see that you're practicing. Want me to teach you a trick?" Commander Shion asked. I shrugged and handed him the pistol, but, he put it back in my hand. He went behind me, placing his hands over mine. My face burned. This is new….

His warm breath tickled my neck. "You see….you aim where the Vampire thinks you are going to shoot at, then, you aim quickly and shoot him or her in the head." Like a bell, he shoots the poster in the head. I'm not even paying attention to what Commander Shion was saying. I'm still gawking at how his hands are right on mine and he's right above me. I wonder how he feels about this…?

"Simple as that!" he continues and steps away. I drop my pistol but swiftly get it because I'm awesome like that. Commander Shion laughs. "You better get into the base before the Vampires come out," he warns.

"Nah. I'll practice that technique you taught me," I say. I don't know the technique, but I'll act like I know it. He stays. I gulp. I place my fingers in the spot I think he told me and shoot. "There! How's that?!" Commander Shion gives a disappointed face. I think I wasn't to see it because it changed to his cheery face.

"I guess...whatever you think is best for you," he says and trudges off. Man. I should've listened! Now, I think he's pissed at me….

I sigh and sit on the cement. I look at my Hunter outfit. It's a black jump suit that is tight. This is what the girls' wear. The boy Hunters wear black, saggy pants with a black shirt that was also tight. We, as Hunters, have a belt to put our pistols, knives, and bullets in.

I guess I should go in the Hunter's base so I won't have to deal with any Vampires. When I stand, I hear a vicious voice, "Where you going, little girl?"

* * *

A/N: I'm awful to leave a Cliff Hanger. But, yeah. I also changed the summary. So, the plot will go a different route than what I intended. Anyway, if you like it, review or follow or favorite and any constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. Healing

Vampire Hunter

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 3! Thank you for the reviews, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

My eyes widened. My hand reached for my pistol, and I turned to see Rinto. I huffed. "Rinto…. What the hell!" I shout, smacking his head.

He laughed while moaning from the pain. "He-he. I just wanted to scare you."

I roll my eyes. "You scared me all right," I admit.

"Come on. Let's get back. I don't have my pistol." I sigh.

"First, you don't have your badge, now you don't have your pistol. You sure are irresponsible," I mumble. Rinto scratched the back of his head, and the both of us walked to the Hunter base.

Soon, I was in my own respectful bed while Miku was in the bed beside me. I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about the Vampires. What happens if they break out? I can take Vampires on my own. But, when they're Elite, that's a problem. I get an idea. I throw my blanket off me and run out the dorm. I run down the hallway to go the same way that Captain Yowane went.

When I arrive at the door, it has the slot and the password key. I'm glad it has a password key. I type in the password and watch the doors slide open with anxiety. As they open, I hop in to see no one here. The room is dim, and you could see Crimson Blood drink blood from their pouches. I shudder. Nasty.

One Vampire looks up. "What do you want?" he seethes.

I don't answer. Rule One: Never answer a Vampires questions. They can use it against you. I know. I broke that rule once. I observe that Vampire that asked me the question hiss at me, his sharp teeth clothed with blood. I gag. "Answer me!" he shouts. I blink blankly.

The Vampire pounds his fist on the tube. I look over, bored, to see Oliver, the little boy, stare at me. He looks pained, like he has a wound. So, I walk over to him slowly. I put my hand on the glass tube while he still stared at me. I look up to see the same password key. I hide the password with my hand so the Vampires won't see me type it in. Then, the glass door opens. The Vampires gawk at me.

"She opened the…door," one Vampire says. I glance over to see that all the Vampires are staring at me. I roll my eyes. I look closely to the glass tubes of all the Vampires. Dell, Aito, Oliver, Piko, and Len. Len must be the Leader, like what Captain Yowane said. I look into Len's eyes. We stare at each other before I glare at him. He grits his teeth back. I turn my attention back to Oliver.

I open my mouth to speak. I don't care about that dumb-ass rule anymore. A Vampire is hurt. "Oliver…," I whisper. He tenses. "…where does it hurt?"

Oliver doesn't respond. He just points his finger to a big hole in his shoulder where blood has ruined his shirt. I reach up to touch it. A bullet is stuck in there. I stand up to find a knife and a bandage to cover up the hole. "He won't like it," Piko says. I look over at him. "Oliver doesn't talk much, ya know?" I crossed my arms.

"He's obviously hurt. What am I suppose to do? Watch him bleed?" I shoot back. They look shocked to see that I actually talked.

Len smirked. "Fine. Just deal with him trying the suck the blood out your ass," he warned. I scoff.

"Whatever," I grumble, already sick of these Vampires. I turn the knife in my hand and say to Oliver, "This is going to hurt." I jam the knife into his skin making Oliver hiss and groan at me. I ignore it, because I know I'll be the same way too. As the knife gets deeper into Oliver's skin, his groans become louder and I feel ill. Finally, I find the bullet out his skin and drop it to the ground, making a _cling _sound. I smile at Oliver. "There. We got it out. Now, for the bandage." I grab the bandage and tape it to the hole, so it won't fall off. I sigh in relieve. "Now! We're done!" I finish. He nods.

I stand up and walk towards Len, glaring at him. "Look," I start, "I know what I'm doing 'Mister Leader.' Apparently, you couldn't tell that Oliver was hurt over there. What type of Leader are you?" Len also glares at me. His eyes turn from cerulean blue to crimson red. Is that why they called their group that? Crimson Blood?

"I'm a Leader, and Leaders know when their comrades are hurt," he retorts. I cross my arms.

"Well, I guess you're not a good Leader then," I say, just to tick him off.

Aito warns, "I wouldn't piss him off if were you, Missy."

I turn my head over to him. "Well, you're not me."

Aito grumbles something under his breath and turns around. He was glad I didn't see him. Now, my attention is back on Len, the "Leader."

His crimson eyes made a shiver go down my spine. But I can't be scared of a Vampire like him. I can't show my weakness. I shrug. "I already did it. What now, _Len?" _I urge. He narrows his eyes at me. Dell chuckles.

"You're lucky, little girl," he starts, "he's going easy on you."

"Rin," I correct. "My name is Rin. Not 'little girl.' You don't hear me calling you 'Vampire,' now do you?" My patience has dropped. Dell growled.

Len closes his eyes and open them back up to reveal his regular eye color, blue. He smirks. "Feisty, aren't we?" I shake my head. I walk up to Oliver's tube.

"I'll be back tomorrow night to check up on you, 'kay?" He nods. I smile at him. He blinks back.

"Well, I can't believe you're coming back," Dell says.

"Not for you, for Oliver," I remind. He shrugs.

Len adds, "I can't wait to see you again." I narrow my eyes and walk out the room. Ugh. Those damn Vampires sure are immature.

I walk down the hallway with the transparent walls, seeing that no one is in the Mission Assignment Base. Of course no one is. I arrive at the dorm Miku and I share and sneak in, trying not to wake Miku because I know she will ask me dozens of questions. And, finally, I fall asleep.

* * *

That next morning, I feel someone shaking me to get up. "Rin! Wake up! We have a mission to do!" I open my eyes to Miku in my face. I scream.

"Ah! Woah! Miku! You scared me!" I holler, hopping out my bed. Miku smiles.

"Yay," she cheers. I sweat-drop.

"Really…?"

Miku flips her teal ponytail over her shoulder. "Here's a Granola bar. Eat it so we can get to our mission," Miku informs. I nod, taking the bar out her small hand and eating it swiftly. I stripped myself to put on the jumpsuit and ran up to Miku in two minutes. That's my new record.

"You have your gun, Miku?" I ask. I have to do that everytime we go to a mission. Miku nodded.

"Yep!"

I smile. "Good. Let's go." The two of us walk out the Hunter base, until seeing Captain Yowane. I raise an eyebrow. "Captain Yowane? What are you doing here?" I ask. She turns and smiles.

"Hello, Hunter Kagami, Hunter Hatsune. Is it okay if you take Oliver to the mission with you two?" she wonders.

Miku blinks. "Of course!" She runs up to him and pulls his cheeks. "You could be the cutest guuurrlll," she slurs. There's my Miku….

Oliver glares at her and runs over to me, hiding behind my back. I laugh sheepishly. "Yeah, Oliver can come to the mission with us. I don't mind."

Captain Yowane smiles. "Excellent. Miku, behave yourself," she scolds. Miku rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, okay," she agrees.

"Now, Oliver, I hope you can keep up; we run pretty fast," I whisper to him. Oliver's eyes glisten. I never saw him do that. Is he plotting something? I know. Rinto's eyes always glisten whenever he's plotting something. "Ready, Miku?" Miku nods. "Ready Oliver?" He also nods. "GO!" I shout and all three of us run in full speed. But, Oliver beats all of us, running through the forest. My eyes widened.

Miku shouted, "Holy shit!"

I stop with Miku, the two of us gaping. Then, Oliver stops and turns to us, smiling innocently. "Oliver! You cheater!" Miku points out, pointing at him. Oliver smiles wider, and I smile with him. He's opening up. I like that.

"Let's just walk," I say. They agree and we all walk to finish this mission.

* * *

A/N: There was chapter 3! I hope you liked it, and review, favorite, and follow! !


	4. Black Star

Vampire Hunter

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 4! I really hope you like the story so far, and, as always, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

I snap my pistol on the Vampire's forehead and shoot, making my face covered in crimson liquid. Miku quickly handed me a napkin, and I whipped my face with it. The Vampire dropped dead on the ground. I sigh. I don't know why I love this job so much. I look over at Oliver who has a disgusted look on his face. I smile sheepishly. "Sorry about your dead brother-in," I say.

Oliver shook his head. I took that as a laugh. So, I shake my head with him in amusement. "Anyway, I think we're done with this mission. Come on, Miku," I inform. She nods and the three of us walks toward the Captain base to tell Captain Yowane Miku and I completed the mission. That's when an arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back to the forest. I gasp. I look over to see that Miku was pinned to a tree, in a rope.

"Hey!" I yell. "Let me go!" I elbow this person in the stomach, but it didn't effect him. "Oliver!" I see that Oliver was also pinned to a tree with rope. Then, I was wrapped with rope to a tree.

I glance up to the person who is responsible and see he is wearing a mask. "Hey, what the hell!" I scream, tussling in the rope.

The man brings a walkie-talkie to his mouth, speaking, "We've got 'em." His voice is raspy, like he has smoked cigarettes all his life. I groan in pain from the prickly rope.

"Rin," Miku whispers. I look over to see her have a knife in her hand. I smile. "I'll try to cut the rope while he's distracted, okay?" I nod. Good idea, Miku.

Oliver stares at the man. I'm trying to figure what he's plotting this time. The man's voice comes again. "Okay, I'll take them to you, Milady." Oh, no. What is he going to do to us? I glance at Miku again, and see that she was almost done with the cutting. I smile. _Come on, Miku…._

He turns around to see that Miku has already set herself free. She throws the knife at his head, but he catches it perfectly. Then, he walks up to Miku and stabs her in the arm with the knife. I stare. I'm speechless. I watch her flop to the ground, crying out. The weakness that I held…it may not be long till it releases. "Miku…," I croak. Oliver looks at me, his face concerned. The man takes Miku up in his arms and throws her over his shoulder. Blood stains his dark jacket. It looks as if he doesn't care, though.

When he walks up to me, he punches my cheek, making blood spurt out my mouth. I'm useless at this point. The rope is tight, my sight is falling, and I see nothing else but black.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I see myself in a dark room. I'm still tied up, but, the atmosphere feels less…comfortable. "Rin!" someone shouts. I glance over to see Miku and Oliver, beside me. Oliver on my right, Miku on my left. I look at Miku's arm. It has a bandage over it. I smile. I'm glad to see that.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"That's what I'm trying to that figure out," Miku answers. I look forward before seeing a light come on, showing a woman with long blonde hair in a long red dress that reached the ground. She was beautiful, but I knew that she was evil.

She smirks. I narrow my eyes. "Hello, Rin Kagami, Miku Hatsune, and Oliver. I'm Lily, the mistress of the organization Black Star," Lily introduces.

I see Oliver glare at her. Does he know her?

Miku shouts, "Why are we here?!"

Lily's smirk didn't even move from her face. "You are now prisoners in the Black Star base," she says.

I shake my head. "No! I will not be a prisoner for someone who is sadistic!" Lily's smirk turns into a frown. Jackpot.

"You guys are one of a kind…." She sultry walks up to me, placing her three finger under my chin. "….especially you, Rin." I try not to bite her hand. Oliver growls. Lily notices and turns to him.

"Oliver, my dear, why so mad? You miss this place don't you?" Lily ask, smirking again. Oliver doesn't answer. "Of course you do." I'm getting really sick of that damn smirk of hers.

"From starting today, you three are my new Black Stars," Lily announces.

"Someone will find us!" Miku shouts. I nod.

Lily shakes her head. "That' impossible. Black Star is no where a human would know." Vampires. Lily is a Vampire. A Queen Vampire. And Oliver use to work here. This is new news. "And also starting today, you Hunters will be Vampires, once you drink the blood of a Vampire." I blink. What happened to the bite of a Vampire? Well, either way, I don't want to become a Vampire.

"I'm not becoming a Vampire, Lily," I inform.

"You have no choice, Rin."

"I will not!" I scream. Lily's smirk grows. How? I don't know.

"Face it, Rin. You have no power, so you don't succeed as a Hunter anyway. Mind as well become a Vampire. You w-"

"Shut up!" I turn my head to the sound. Oliver? He talked, for the first time? This must be a new era in my life. "I hate this crap! You are just an insecure woman who likes to be cruel to other people, just to feel good! I hate you!"

"Woah, Oliver…," Miku drools. I mentally chuckle. Lily glares at Oliver.

"It's not like you can do anything anyway," she urges. That's when Oliver's eyes turn red. I gawk. Suddenly, objects in the room shudder and move, until they come near Oliver, floating around him. The rope slides off of him as well, and I smile. _Go get her, Oliver._ Lily watches. The object fly to her direction, but reflect off of her. Force field. What type of Vampires are these people?

I take out my knife and cut the ropes. Afterwards, I throw the knife to Miku, so she can cut the ropes. I shout, "Oliver! Let's go!" Oliver stops and runs up to us as we jump out the building and into the forest. I've learned a lot today. Like, how Oliver was in the Black Star organization, and how you never meet a Vampire in the forest for a mission, and how Lily is a Vampire/Bitch. And how Miku can show her weakness just as bad as I can.

Today was an odd day.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get it out before I went to sleep! Review, favorite, follow, and good night!


	5. Pianos, Enchanted, and Deals

Vampire Hunter

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try to make this chapter long, so I expect LOTS of reviews from this chapter! I'm kidding. Or am I? Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

It's been a month. The season has changed from summer to mid fall, and the leaves are already abandoning the trees. I'm outside, currently. I stare at a brown leaf, and think about Lily and Oliver. I tried asking Oliver what he was doing, associated with Black Star, but he didn't answer. Figured.

The wind blew, making the brown leaf flow out my hand. I watch it escape the base. I sigh. "I'm bored."

"Bored, I hear?" a voice asks. I look back, and I'm surprised of who I see. Commander Leon was right there. What was he doing out here, especially in the Hunter's base? I raise an eyebrow. Another breeze comes by, making me cling to my bottom teeth. Gosh, it's cold, even for fall.

"Honestly, yeah," I respond. It's not like I'm scared of Commander Leon, I just don't know him as well as I should, I guess.

He smiles, but it's small. He takes my arm so I can stand up. "Here come with me, Hunter Kagami," he commands. I nod as he takes me to the main base where all bases can be in. I, however, am never in here. Why? Let's just say, I don't like to be surrounded by people who cause drama. But, now, there's only five people in the main base. "We, as Commanders, are thinking about making a haunted house on Halloween. What do you think?"

I blinked. Haunted house…? What's that? I gave him a look of confusion. "Huh?"

Commander Leon stared before laughing. What was funny? "My apologies. I forgot, you don't know much about that stuff yet. A haunted house is a house that's suppose to scare you. Pretty self-explanatory, right?" I nod. So, it's suppose to scare someone? This may be fun. I smirk in my hand.

"It sounds cool. I'm in!" Commander Leon smiled wider.

"Excellent. May you go to the basement and get a box with the label: **HALLOWEEN**? Thanks," he says. I crane my head up and down. I walk out the main base and into the basement that I have never went in before. But, I somehow know where it is. I walk up long stairs in a large shack. That's when I hear a piano. I blink I don't remember a _piano _being in the basement. I walk absently to know where that piano is coming from.

Then I arrive in a lit up room where a piano is there, being played. I move over to see who is playing the basement. It's him. Len, the Leader of Crimson Blood. I widen my eyes. _What the…?_

I listen to him play the piano gracefully. The thought of getting the box is out my mind; I'm only thinking of Len and this beautiful piece. Hs eyes are closed and his fingers are gliding over the keys, yet they are being pushed down. How? My face burns. Why? Ugh. These questions.

When he's done, he opens my eyes and saw me, but I play it cool, because I am cool. I start counting all my knuckles, and shout, "Wow! Eight knuckles! Weird!" I hear Len clear his throat, and I look over and grin. "Oh, Len! I did not see you there!"

Len shakes his head. "Stop the act, Rin. How much did you hear?" he asks, standing up.

I shrug. "Enough. Is that a good answer?" He smirks. I can't tell if it's a smile or smirk, because I never seen him smile before. "How did you learn how to play the piano?" I wonder. I won't tell him he was amazing. Never.

He looks into my eyes. "My father. Before I became a Vampire, I wanted to be a singer, and I wanted to learn every single instrument…." Len starts to fiddle with a pencil on the piano. "But, when I became a Vampire, that dream shattered." Len sighed. My eyes darken.

"Len!" I shout. He shoot his head up to me. "Don't say that! You can still be a singer! Chase after your dream!"

Len narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm a Vampire. If people find out that I'm a Vampire, they'll kill me. No way."

I glare, stepping closer to Len. "So? It's your dream. Why not?" Len's eyes look at my lips. I blush.

"We are pretty close, aren't we?" he urges. I scoff, pushing him away so I can get the box. "What's that box for?" When I turn, his smirk has disappeared.

"The haunted house for Commander Leon," I say, walking down the long stairs. Len follows behind me.

"Do you need help?" he asks.

"No, but thanks," I answer.

"Honest?" He looks concerned. I nod rapidly.

"Yep!" I open the door, having the heavy box in one hand. But, the box slips.

"Rin!" Len jumps out and catches the box while holding me. Box in right hand, me in the left. My intense blush has come back. Dammit. "Woah, be more careful, okay?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Fine," I say through clenched teeth. I take the box and run out the basement. I know Len is looking confused right now. I sigh.

I'm going to be shooting lots of targets tonight.

* * *

It was nighttime. I walk out into the cold night, having my gun in hand. I close one eye and aim towards a target, and shoot. "That's Len's face," I mumble before shooting another target. "There's Len's damn smirk." Another target. "And there's Len's damn personality!"

"What are you even doing, Rin?" a voice asked. I look over to see Miku. I blush.

"Uh….It depends. What did you hear?"

"Only gun shots," she answers. Phew! I'm okay. For now, of course.

I smile, relieved. "Good," I breathe.

"Is this what you usually do whenever you're bored at night?" Miku wonders, staring at the spots that I shot at. I nod.

"Basically."

Miku laughs. "Good to know."

* * *

The nest day comes up. I walk to the Vampire base to check up on Aito, Piko, Oliver, and Len. I put in the password in the key and watch the doors open. I walk in. The Vampires are no longer in their tubes. They have to be in their tubes at night, though. Oliver is sitting on the crimson red couch and Len is talking to Aito, Piko, and Dell. Poor Oliver. "Hello, fellow Vampires," I greet. They all turn to me, and I see Oliver smile in the corner of my eye.

"Well, if it isn't Rin Kagami?" Dell asks. "What's your message today?"

"I can't check up on you guys?"

Aito shook his head. "Nope." She glares. "I mean- you can if you want to, of course!" She smiles.

"Excellent." That's when the door opens behind me. I turn with all the Vampires to see Commander Shion. I blush. "H-hey, Commander Shion?"

"What are you doing here?" Len asked, smug. I glare at him now. Commander Shion shrugs.

"Hey, Hunter Kagami, come with me. I want to show you something," he insists. My face burns, like fire.

"O-okay," I stammer. I mentally kick myself for that. I hate Commander Shion! He makes my heart beat fast, and his smile. Ugh! His smile! I don't know why I'm hopelessly obsessed with him though….

The two of us walk outside the Vampire base. I'm staring at his walking back, and can't help but think of thoughts of me and him. I pinch myself. Get a hold of yourself, Rin! Never gonna happen!

_Ah, you're always tricking yourself! Just say you're in love with the guy. Not that hard,_ my inner fangirl gushes. I like to call her Brat, just because she's one.

Shut up, Brat! I spit inwardly. You don't know a thing about love!

Brat giggles. And let me tell you, her giggle is so haunting! I peeves me every time I hear it.

_Whatever, Rin-chan, _with that remark, Brat disappears. Honestly, I'm glad about that.

Commander Shion makes a turn, and so do I. I follow in his tracks before we arrive in the Commander base. I don't know what's so exciting; the base looks the same. "Is this it?" I ask. Did I sound mean when I asked that?

He shakes his head. "No. It's downstairs, the secret room. We, as Commanders, call it Enchanted! I wanted to call in Ice Cream, but I was denied. Man, those Commanders can be so mean at times!" Commander Shion exclaims. I don't know if I should say "aw" or stare, or just nod. I do neither.

Commander Shion crouches down and opens a panel. I stare down, seeing long, narrow stairs. So, this is Enchanted, huh? "Ladies first," he insisted. I nod and walk down the stairs. For a "secret room," it is surprisingly neat. I'm jealous. That's when my feet land on a stone floor, or I think it's stone. Commander Shion comes in a moment afterwards.

He reached up above my head, making my face burn again. He turns on a light switch. Then, he walks over to a door, and opens it. He smiles back at me. I blink, walking over to the door. When I look outside, I gawk. "It's-it's beautiful," I gap. He laughs. Now I know why the Commanders call it Enchanted.

There is a perfect few of the bases, even the Commander base, because it's so big. The sun is halfway down in the sky. So beautiful! "Have you told anyone else about this, Commander Shion?" I wonder.

He shook his head. "Only the Commanders know about it. And you," he said. I blush. I'm glad. I'm glad he didn't tell Miku about it….

"Why me?"

He looks over at me. I'm still staring at the beautiful scenery. "'Cause I know you can keep a secret. Right?" I nod.

"I will never tell a soul," I promise. Commander Shion smiles.

"Never." I nod again.

* * *

It's nighttime. I look around the dorm that I'm in with Miku. I want to see if she's not awake. I remember last time, she caught me shooting the targets. Damn, that was embarrassing! My face even burns from remembering that once more. I sneak out my bed and walk outside my dorm. I want to see Enchanted again.

I run out the Hunter base, but, when I was outside, I see Dell. Dell? How did he get ou his tube? I turn my head to see a figure. I squint my eyes. I see gray hair. The only person I know who has gray hair is….

I gasp. No way! What is Captain Yowane and Dell doing out, talking?! I sneak up to them until I can hear bits of the conversation. My outfit is dark, yes, but my hair color gives it all away. "Tube….Caught….Sneaky….Nice." Huh? Those are the only pieces I can hear before Captain Yowane walks off. Dell stands there, looking down, and his brows are furrowed.

He looks over, and I widen my eyes, hiding behind the bush in front of me. When I look over, I see that he is right in front of me. I yelp, seeing him glare down on me. "Oh, hey, Dell. How are you?" I ask, trying to act as if I wasn't spying.

Dell shakes his head. "You heard, huh?"

I shrug, kicking a small rock. "Not a lot."

Dell sighs. "No good. Why are you out here anyway?"

I blink. "Just strolling."

Dell's eyes close before opening again. Since his eyes are already a crimson, they became a pink clor, but it was like a hot pink. I flinch. What's his Elite power, now? "You're lying."

"What?"

He smirks. "You see, I have the power to read peoples' minds. And I can sense that you're lying, Kagami," he admitted.

"Wow, isn't that surprising?" I huff. "I'll try to remember that for the future." Dell chuckles.

"Let's make a deal," Dell began.

I shake my head. "I don't like making deals with people like you."

He ignores me. "If you tell me where you were going, I'll tell you what Haku and I was talking about," he said. I ponder. I do want to know what Captain Yowane and Dell was talking about, but I kept Commander Shion that I'll keep Enchanted a secret. What to do….What to do….

I look into his changed eyes that are now crimson again. I extend out my hand. "Deal."

Dell smirks. "'Wise choice, Kagami."

"Wise deal," I respond. Dell nods.

"You go first," he says.

"Why me?!" I shout.

Dell's smirk becomes wider. "Ladies first."

I roll my eyes. Hopefully he won't do what Rinto does. Rinto usually makes a deal with me, he makes me say or show him what I promised. But, then, he never says or shows what he was going to say or show. "Whatever. But, we have to be quiet, okay?"

Dell raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because my thing is in the Commander base," I answer.

He nods. "Right."

The two of us silently walks through the Commander base, and I open the same panel in the ground that Commander Shion opened. Dell whispers, "The hell…?"

"Shh," I say quietly. Dell rolls his eyes, and he follows me to the Enchanted room. I reach up, like the Commander, and turn on the light. "Come on," I murmur. He nods again, watching me open the door to the nighttime of Enchanted. Like me, he gawks.

"Woah….This-this is-"

"Beautiful?" I finish for him.

He cranes his head up and down. "Yeah."

I spin to him. "Now, you have to keep this a secret, please?"

"No promises."

I take out my pistol, making Dell's eyes widen. "Okay, okay, fine!"

I smirk, putting it away. "Now, you're share of the bargain, please?"

He crosses his arms. "Persistent, are we?" I sigh.

"Dell…."

"Okay." He takes in a breath to speak. If I was on a chair, I would be at the edge of it. "Haku and I are siblings."

My mouth drops. "Really?" Well, I guess it makes sense because they look exactly alike!

"Yep," he says.

"Well, how did you and her…" I trail off.

"When I was young, a Vampire bit me, but, that Vampire couldn't find Haku. So, she never became one. And, surprisingly, she never shunned me like what most siblings would do. Then, she wanted to become a Vampire Hunter, because she wanted avenge my life as a Vampire. And, now, she's a Captain. She changed her last name, so people wouldn't know about us. Only the Commanders know about Haku and I being siblings. That's basically it."

I stare. "What?" he asks.

"I didn't know you had such a tough life, Dell," I whisper, almost in tears. I walk up to him and hug him. He smells of old blood and smoke. But, I don't care. He deserves this.

"Woah, what 'cha doing, Kagami?!" he shouts. I can hear his fangs pop out, and I only hug tighter. Dell stares at me as I close my eyes. That's when he slowly wraps his arms around me. "I haven't had one of these in a while, Kagami," he confesses. I bury my head in his shirt. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry!

I lift my head a bit so he can hear me. "Me neither, Dell….Me neither."

* * *

A/N: Woah! I made that chapter longer than I expected. I did 10 pages on this chapter! That's amazing! LIKE I SAID, I WANT MORE REVIEWS SINCE I MADE A LONGER CHAPTER! Oh, yeah. The reason I haven't made a chapter in a while is because I've been really sick. Wish me luck, and bye!


	6. Confession

Vampire Hunter

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, here's the deal. It may take me longer to update because I changed what website I want to write the story in. I use to write it in Microsoft Word, but then, my subscription expired, and I can no longer do that. Now, I write my fanfiction in Google Drive. So, I'm going to have to Copy n' Paste the fan-fiction on the website. I'm not complaining, but, I used to use Google Drive, and it acted stupid the first couple of times I wrote chapters. So, if there's any mistakes, I apologize. Anyway, enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

It was Halloween. And yes, it was time to go in the haunted house. I wasn't scared, or anything! Right? Well, I am scared because I invited someone to come with me. And that person is Len. I can't believe I invited him to the haunted house! And with me!

I face-palm myself. Why? That's when I spot Miku and Commander Shion walking in the haunted house together. I feel a twinge of jealousy. Why would go in with her? Miku probably begged him. Ugh! I can't say that!

Then, my eyes move to the right. I didn't want to see Miku and Commander Shion together. Dell and Captain Yowane walk into the haunted house together. I still can't believe Dell and Captain Yowane are siblings. It certainly is hard to believe.

Then, I see Oliver, sitting all alone on a bench. I give a concerned look and walk up to him. "Oliver…?" I ask softly. He looks up and smiles weakly. "Does anyone want to come in the haunted house with you?"

He shakes his head. Poor guy. I smile. "Well, do you want to come in with me?" His smile becomes warm. He nods his head.

That's when I see Len. I sigh. "Let's get this over and done with," I mumble. Oliver laughs shortly. Len smirks when he sees me too and runs up. "Hey, is it okay if Oliver comes along with us?" Len's smirk disappeared.

"But...I thought it was going to be just me and you?" Len's face looks hurt. I roll my eyes.

"Len, we see each other every day," I say. Len sighs.

"Fine," he seethes through clenched teeth. "Go in without me. I don't care." He stomps off. I narrow my eyes.

"What the hell is his problem?" With that, Oliver and I go in the haunted house. I cling to Oliver all the way there.

The first thing that popped out at me made me scream. "Woah! What the hell was that!?" Oliver laughs. My grip on Oliver tightens. Oliver's hand reaches up and strokes my hair. I blink. What the…? What just happened there? Oliver looks up at me and smiles.

"It's okay. I'm here," he says softly. I stare. I don't know what to say. What should I say? I don't know. So, I nod.

It suddenly becomes dark. I scream. I have never been this scared before! I feel like vomiting. I grip Oliver even tighter, but he's not complaining. "Rin, it's just a haunted house. If you can kill Vampires, then you can deal with this," Oliver whispers. I breathe out. He's right. I can't be a coward. What happens if Len was here instead of Oliver? He would've said the same thing, right?

"Okay," I say weakly. Ugh. I need some water. Oliver wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I feel my face heat up. This is weird. But, it somewhat helps me not be so scared like I was a few seconds ago.

Finally, (it seemed like hours) Oliver and I walk out of the haunted house. I collapse on the floor, gasping for air. "That-that was horrible!" Oliver laughs. He walks up to me and puts a hand on my back.

"Wanna go on a roller coaster?" Oliver asks. I quickly look up. Roller coaster?

"There's roller coasters here?" I clarify. Oliver nods and points to a roller coaster about a mile away. My eyes sparkle. I grab his hand and drag him along with me. "We're going on that roller coaster!" I shout. Oliver tries to stand up, but he's knocked down again.

We both stand in line for the roller coaster. "I'm so happy!" Oliver smiles.

"You been on a roller coaster before?" Oliver wonders. I nod.

"Only once, though," I say. The line moves and the both of us walk up a bit.

"Hunter Kagami!" someone shouts. I look over to see Hunter Megpoid, or Gumi. I raise an eyebrow.

"Hunter Megpoid?" I ask. Gumi runs up to us, having her partner, Hunter SeeU, beside her.

"I can't believe you like roller coasters," Gumi gawks.

"The same to you, Hunter Megpoid," I say. SeeU and I share a glance and we smile at each other.

That's when Gumi spots Oliver. He hides behind me, of course. Gumi smiles. "Your date?" I blush.

"He's twelve!" I shout. SeeU and Gumi laugh.

"Sorry, sorry." I glare, touching my face so it won't be so hot.

When I look over at him, he looks disappointed. Like, I said the wrong thing. Why? I don't understand, so I shrug it off and the line moves up a little bit more. I'm so excited.

Soon, the person in front of the roller coaster straps Oliver and I in the seat. I squeal, looking over at him. "Have you ever been on a roller coaster before, Oliver?" I ask. Oliver looks back at me.

"N-not really."

I smile. "Well, it's going to be the best thing that has happened to your life." Oliver blinks.

"Okay, don't lean your head in...yada-yada-yada. Enjoy the ride," that same annoying person grumbled, turning a switch. I roll my eyes.

"Hold on tight, Oliver," I say.

"Five."

Oliver looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. "Rin...I have to tell you some-"

"Four."

"-thing," Oliver finishes. I blink.

"Three."

"What is it?" I wonder.

Oliver's face turns red. "I-"

"Two."

"have to tell you that-"

"One."

"I like you." My eyes widen.

"W-what?"

"Zero!" Then, the roller coaster goes off full-speed. I can't think straight. Every time that we loopty-loop, I feel like I'm the roller coaster. The roller coaster going around and around. That's how my mind is going. I wish I knew what is happening, but, will I?

After the roller coaster, I hop off and run. I don't want to even look at Oliver's face. He told me that he liked me. He told me. How am I supposed to feel about that? I can't reject him. I can't accept his feelings. What should I do? Suddenly, an idea pops in my mind. I can juts go to my favorite Commander.

Commander Megurine.

She knows all in my eyes.

She'll help me with this situation that I wished that I knew how to find the answer to. Sadly, I can't. Why? Because. It won't let me.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Please review and I'll get back to this story as soon as possible! Bye~!_ **


End file.
